cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
On the Line/Transcript
Sherlock Holmes: Sorry, could you replace those cones? Could you put those back, please? These vehicles are going to destroy the integrity of the scene. Young Cop: Who the hell are you? Joan Watson: We're consulting detectives. Holmes: Sherlock Holmes. I've been asked to examine this crime scene, presumably before all the evidence has been trampled. Captain Gregson: It's okay, just do your job. Holmes: "Roosevelt Island Bridge. Single gunshot victim." Your cordial invitation, not 20 minutes ago. If you're under pressure to reopen the bridge to traffic... Gregson: Whoa, whoa, relax. We solved this one without you. Killer's being charged as we speak. Bell's interviewing him down at the station. Holmes: Well, I wish you'd told us about this development, it saves us a trip. Gregson: There aren't any witnesses. I was hoping you two could take a quick look and help us maybe shore up our case. Watson: Well, doesn't sound like you had a case. How'd you make an arrest? Gregson: Well, before she was killed, the girl called us and told us who was about to shoot her. That helped. Her name is Samantha Wabash. She dialed 911 last night and told the operator she was being followed by a man that she knew well, a Lucas Bundsch. He owns a recording studio in Tribeca and a .38 caliber revolver. She was convinced that he had abducted and butchered her sister six years ago. Watson: Did he? Gregson: He was never at the top of our list. He even passed a polygraph test. Sometimes, when a murder doesn't get solved, the family gets stuck. They need a vessel for all their anger. They tend to fixate on a suspect. Watson: Well, if he didn't commit the crime, then why was he stalking her with a gun? Gregson: One theory, sick of being falsely accused. I mean, she had investigators hounding him for years. Filing civil suits that would get bounced back for lack of evidence. Made his life a living hell. Her 911 call made it sound like she thought she had pushed him too far. Holmes: Yes, it's certainly what she wanted you to believe. This woman shot herself. Gregson: What? Holmes: This was a suicide. A very tidy frame-up. Gregson: There was no gun found, there's no GSR on her hands. Holmes: Consider the staging. On a bridge, next to a railing. The shooter fired at remarkably close range. So, we're to believe, what? He uh, he chased her down, and then he got up against the railing like this? Gregson: Well, it's more plausible than a woman throwing her gun in the river after she shoots herself in the head. Holmes: That's what the wire was for. These scratches here. The metal beneath them is shiny. They're new. They're made just last night, when a weight of some sort pulled the gun out of her hand, over the edge, after the shot. I imagine she had a rag of some sort wrapped around her hand to protect from gunshot residue. Drag the river beneath this spot, you'll find the weapon. Gregson (phone): Yeah? Really? Holmes and Watson are coming to you. Gregson: Bell says our guy wants a polygraph. Holmes: Innocent people often do. Gregson: I'll get some divers down there. In the meantime, until we find something, I'm going to pursue the more obvious explanation. Holmes: I think we have a different definition of the word "obvious." Detective Bell: You look comfortable, Mr. Bundsch. Lucas Bundsch: I have nothing to hide. Holmes: As a rote recitation of well-established facts, today's proceedings will rival the monotony of an evening of Trivial Pursuit. Polygraph Examiner: All right, we're good here. I'm gonna ask you a few questions for a baseline, then some yes or no questions based on your conversation with Detective Bell, all right? Your name is Lucas Bundsch? Examiner: Yes. Bundsch: Do you plan on lying here today? Examiner: No. Bundsch: Did you murder Samantha Wabash? Examiner: No. Bundsch: Do you know where your gun is? Examiner: My place was burglarized. I reported my gun stolen last week. Bundsch: And you were at work between midnight and 2:00 a.m. last night? Examiner: Yeah. I was mixing a record until around 4:00 a.m. Watson: What is it? Detective: Hey. Captain says you guys can shut it down. They found the gun in the river tied to a dumbbell and a towel. Bundsch: What? Bell: Looks like Ms. Wabash shot herself. Mr. Bundsch, I want to thank you for your cooperation today. Holmes: Sorry, just one more question, Mr. Bundsch. Six years ago, did you kill Allie Wabash? Bundsch: I've said it a thousand times. No, I did not kill Allie Wabash. Holmes: Very good, thank you very much. Hmm. Bell: Good enough. Watson: Hey, what was that about the sister's case? Holmes: I think I made a mistake on the bridge this morning. I should have let Samantha Wabash frame that man. Bell: The hell are you talking about? Holmes: I think Lucas Bundsch may well be a serial killer. Holmes: Lucas Bundsch did not shoot Samantha Wabash last night. At the scene, I would have pegged the likelihood of his innocence at 98%. That figure now stands at 100%, as it has become clear that she stole his gun and shot herself. Gregson: You were right. We know this. Holmes: Yes and no. I've come to believe that the recently departed Ms. Wabash was correct about the murder of the previously departed Ms. Wabash. I am 90% certain that Lucas Bundsch killed Allie Wabash six years ago. Watson: We think he's a serial killer. Holmes: Lucas Bundsch measured his breathing throughout the polygraph questioning. Also, his mandibular action, at several points, was consistent with someone who is biting their tongue. Examiner: Do you plan on lying here today? Bundsch: No. Watson: A pain sensation like that elevates your heart rate just a tick. He bit his tongue during the control questions to set the baseline, then repeated it later twice. Holmes: Bundsch had no need for the trick when he was asked about Samantha Wabash, but he did it again when asked about his whereabouts last night. That's not damning in and of itself. He had nothing to do with the shooting, so the bite might just mean he values his privacy. But he did it again when I asked about Allie Wabash. Gregson: There's a reason polygraph results are inadmissible in court, they're iffy. But I'm pretty sure the same could be said for anyone claiming to be a human lie detector. Holmes: He had deodorant on his hands. We shook before he left. Either there was traces of roll-on antiperspirant on his fingers, or the man's skin naturally secretes a distinctly chemical sea breeze scent. Bell: The examiner has every subject wash their hands, but unless you really scrub it off, the sensors can get fooled, you don't sweat. Watson: Bundsch was innocent of the shooting on the bridge. If he didn't kill Allie, then why plan ahead to beat the polygraph? Gregson: Let's get Coventry up here. He's the detective that caught the Allie Wabash disappearance in '07. Got to think he'll have an opinion. Detective Gerry Coventry: You're barking up the wrong tree. Gregson: What makes you so sure? Coventry: No suspect in the Allie Wabash case got more attention than Lucas Bundsch, and for no good reason. We only looked at him to humor the girl's sister, Samantha. You just got a taste of her brand of crazy. Holmes: When you lose someone, Detective, and the killer is still at large, it's a short walk to madness. I can attest. Coventry: I'd like to think I wouldn't take my own life to frame a guy, just 'cause he gave me the creeps. That's all this was. Six years ago, Bundsch is a part-time mover, he's working a job in Allie's building when Samantha comes for a visit. She sees him moving a fridge on a hand truck near her sister's place. She knocks on the door, doesn't get an answer. Never sees Allie again. Naturally, this means Bundsch killed her. Watson: Well, it's not much, but it's not nothing. Coventry: Read the file, Allie left Samantha a voice mail the next day. It was only after that call she dropped off the map. Two weeks later, she ended up in a dumpster in Midtown. Grisly stuff. Watson: So, even after the voice mail, Samantha fixated on Bundsch. Coventry: She even put a private investigator on him. Nada. Still, she's in here pitching theories. "What if Bundsch held a gun to Allie's head when she left a message?" Gregson: He didn't. She was caught on a traffic cam near Penn Station leaving the message, alone. Coventry: The whole time, Bundsch is Mr. Understanding, passed a poly, what more can you ask? Holmes: Well, as we told you, he employed several counter-measures whilst hooked up to the box today, so...were you present for his polygraph in 2007? Coventry: Of course I was. Did you not hear what I said? Holmes: Did you not hear what I said? Six years ago, he must surely have falsified his polygraph. Coventry: I got work to do. Holmes: Detective, I intend to pursue this matter. Coventry: Go ahead. I intend to go get lunch. Is that all right with you? Holmes: No, not particularly. I'm trying to clear up two messes, one is mine and one is yours. What I require from you is the most complete picture possible of your investigation. Not just your files but also your recollections, however incomplete and foggy they may be. Coventry: What the hell is this supposed to be, oversight? Gregson: Take it easy, Gerry. Coventry: You don't think I know how to do this job? Holmes: I think a generous assessment would be that you are well aware of your duties, but your performance is a little bit impaired. Coventry: Listen to me! Gregson: Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off, both of you, now. All right, show's over. Everyone back to work. All right, you've got the detective's case file, now you two work it alone. Cut him a wide berth. Watson: We will. Holmes: I'd not previously imagined there existed the P.I. equivalent of fast food. Look at this monstrosity that Samantha's so-called investigator constructed. Watson: Yes, curse his attempt to communicate information clearly with his audience in mind. Holmes: You've been in a mood ever since we left the station. What is it? Watson: Detective Coventry. Holmes: I found his ineptitude quite vexing myself, but you really mustn't let... Watson: I think you were too hard on him. Holmes: This is the same Detective Coventry who botched the Allie Wabash investigation. Watson: He missed mandibular action when he interrogated Lucas Bundsch six years ago, I missed it today. Holmes: He has 25 years experience and training. You do not. Watson: Actually, that's a good point, he's a veteran cop. Isn't that worth some respect, especially in a room full of other cops? Holmes: If there's anything of note on that footage, you are increasingly less likely to observe it. Watson: It's the Uggs, they're bothering me. Holmes: It was 2007, those glorified slippers were a veritable pox on your streets. Watson: Yes, but this was July, and those things are hot. Okay, is it me, or does it look like she's favoring her left leg, like she sprained her ankle or something? Holmes: I think her ankle's fine, save for the fact that there may be a bomb attached to it. Watson: What? Holmes: Samantha's investigator ransacked Bundsch's trash the week after Allie went missing. The contents were mundane, but they warranted a bullet-pointed list, nevertheless. Two things stand out. Broken alarm clock and a pound of grey fondant. Watson: You think he built a bomb out of icing? Holmes: I think he built something that looked like a bomb. Grey fondant, when properly shaped, is almost identical to several forms of plastique. Hmm? You woke up in a madman's lair with the guts of an alarm clock wired to that, you'd deliver any message he told you to. Watson: You expecting anyone? Holmes: No. Watson: Sherlock! Bundsch: Hi. Lucas. I didn't catch your name earlier. Holmes: Speak of the devil. How can we help you, Mr. Bundsch? Bundsch: Well, your colleague, Detective Coventry, came by my studio earlier, and well, he asked me about Allie Wabash and the polygraph that I had taken. I guess he was just doing his due diligence or whatever, but uh, didn't seem like he was the one with the questions. Holmes: And he provided our address? Bundsch: Yeah, so I could clear the air. Holmes: We were just discussing Detective Coventry, weren't we? How good he is at his job. Won't you please come in? Bundsch: I like your place. Holmes: Walls are a bit thin. They'd never hold back our blood-curdling screams, but we call it home. Would you like some ice for your tongue? Watson: We saw you cheat on the polygraph this morning. Holmes: You bit your tongue during control questions. You did it again when you said you were working last night. Bundsch: I was working last night. Watson: Alone, right? Bundsch: I made a bunch of calls on my cell phone. Go ahead, check my records. They'll show you that I was at my studio. Holmes: Since you have so very graciously made yourself available to us, I would rather discuss the particulars of how you abducted Allie Wabash. It must have been difficult to move a refrigerator with an unconscious woman in it all by yourself. Bundsch: How is it that a consultant for the NYPD can be so confused over something as simple as a timeline? Allie called her sister the next day. There's a tape. She was alone. Holmes: We know about the bomb, Mr. Bundsch. The one you strapped to her ankle. She didn't know it was a fake, of course, which is why she carried out your instructions. Yours was not a perfect crime. You were spotted by your victim's sister at the scene, and so you concocted a fondant-based method for exculpating yourself. I'm curious. Did you come here tonight hoping to scare us? Or are you just being a good predator? Watson: How many others have there been? Bundsch: I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. Holmes: Then I do believe we're done here. Bundsch: You know, Samantha fixated on me after her sister died. It ruined her life. I really hope that you don't make the same mistake. Holmes: So I took the trouble of compiling a list of suspects in other ongoing murder investigations. Perhaps you'd be good enough to disseminate our address to them as well. Coventry: Perhaps you'd be good enough to kiss my ass. Gregson: Did you tell Lucas Bundsch where they lived or not? Coventry: The guy didn't do it, Tom. There wasn't any harm. Holmes: Giving a killer our address aside, you have taken our best investigate option off the table. Surveillance is now virtually impossible. Coventry: That's deducing, right? Gregson: Holmes is right. We could've put eyes on him. Now his guard is gonna be up. Coventry: How many times I got to say it? Bundsch isn't a suspect. Watson: He did it, okay? He killed Allie Wabash and others. Coventry: What are you talking about? Watson: The private investigator that Samantha Wabash hired thought that Allie's murder may have been the work of a serial killer. But his efforts at victimology failed because they focused on Allie's physical characteristics. But the real link between her and the other victims was geographic. Holmes: Lucas Bundsch worked as a mover before he became a sound engineer. It's how he and Annie Wabash crossed paths in the first place. We now know that between 2008 and 2011, two other women went missing from buildings which he helped clients move into or out of. Watson: Denise Todd. Abducted April 11, 2008. She was held for almost two months before she was killed. Her body was discovered in a landfill in June. Holmes: Kathy Spalding. She went missing October 9, 2011. She was presumed dead when her bloody clothing was found in a dumpster several blocks from her home. Coventry: Every mover, plumber and mailman in this city has worked in multiple buildings where crimes have been committed. Gregson: This seems like a real connection to me. Coventry: Suit yourself. Gregson: What's your next move? Holmes: Forwards. Watson and I will... Watson: Split up. Detective Bell and I will talk to Kathy Spalding's family, see if Bundsch's name or face is familiar. You take Denise Todd's. Tim Spalding: Even after all this time, every time the phone rings, or there's a knock at the door, I think it's gonna be her. But now if you think that she was taken by somebody who killed two other women... Bell: You sure you've never seen him before? Spalding: You said that he moved one of our neighbors? I, I'm sorry, no. Watson: Is there anyone you can talk to? A friend, maybe a grief counselor? Spalding: I have joined this online support group for um, friends and family of murder victims. Somehow, it's less of an admission that she's gone to, to talk about her in a chat room instead of an actual room. These other women that you think the guy took, you said their bodies were found? Gregson: Mike. Club soda, please. You were out of line today. Coventry: You know you're embarrassing yourself, don't you? Gregson: I'm embarrassing myself? Coventry: I'm telling you this as your friend. Gregson: Thanks for looking out for me. Coventry: You got your whole command, good cops, listening to this guy second-guess their work. It's not good for morale. Gregson: Morale? Let me tell you what's good for morale. Holmes closes cases, more and faster than anyone I've ever seen. I got great guys under my command, but every one of them could learn something from him. Coventry: I want him off my case. Gregson: You're a good detective, Gerry. For a second, I thought maybe you were gonna be a great one. But instead of grinding, you sit on that stool and you bitch and you moan... Coventry: You can think this is personal all you want. But half the precinct thinks you got to be crazier than this Holmes guy to put up with him. I were you, I'd be careful. In the meantime, you don't pull him off my case, I'm calling the union. Maybe you'll take them more seriously. Holmes: Those closest to Denise Todd have never heard of Lucas Bundsch. They have never seen a man who looks like Lucas Bundsch. I hope your afternoon was more successful. Watson: Nope. Everything I had to say was news to Kathy Spalding's husband. There's not much of anything in these old files, are there? Holmes: We know he keeps these women for extended periods of time. This would suggest a lair of some sort. Ordinarily, I would suggest we surveil him, in hopes that he leads us to it. But Detective Coventry has made him lowering his guard nigh on impossible. You surprised me earlier on, in the Captain's office. I can't remember the last time that you suggest that we work apart. Did it, perchance, have anything to do with the fact that I continue to lambaste Detective Hip Flask? Watson: Look, I like the guy as much as you do, okay? Holmes: Then why do you seem to resent me giving him his comeuppance? Watson: Two weeks ago, I found this tacked to a board at the station. Holmes: Is that supposed to be... Watson: Us, relieving ourselves on a New York City police badge. Holmes: This is why you're upset? A cartoon? Watson: I'm not naive, okay? I know how cops can be. I never assumed we were universally loved. Holmes: But you would prefer I ignore Coventry's ineptitude, lest more crude drawings appear. Watson: You keep blaming Coventry, but the truth is, Bundsch would have never shown up here the other night if it weren't for you. Holmes: Uh, explain. Watson: You wound Coventry up. Holmes: He deserved it. Watson: Yes, but you're the one who's supposed to be able to see ten steps ahead, right? So how is it that you didn't see any of this coming? How is it possible you didn't consider embarrassing a colleague could blow up in our faces? Holmes: I would hardly consider the man a "colleague." Watson: Well, that's what he is. Whether you like it or not. He wants to put criminals away just like us. Just like that cop you scolded on the bridge yesterday. Holmes: Oh, I'm sorry, are you telling me I need to be nicer? Watson: You can be nice. I know that you can. You have this tiny little zone of courtesy, but you're only ever willing to extend it to me. Listen, I am committed to this job. You know that I am. But to do it well you need, if not the respect, then at least the support of the people that we work with. So I'm just asking, what does it cost us to tread lightly? Holmes: I, I've investigated hundreds of homicides, Watson. In most cases, the fatal act is perpetrated in a heated moment or for calculated gain. Annie Wabash's death is a dark outlier. Her killer was acting out of monstrous compulsion. There have likely been others, there will likely be more until someone stops the predator who killed her. Samantha Wabash gave her life to do just that, and then I undid her sacrifice. So what does it cost us to tread lightly around the people that we work with? I'll tell you. Attention and effort, which I am not willing to spare. Watson (phone): Hello. Spalding (phone): Hi, this is Tim Spalding. I hope I'm not calling too late. Watson (phone): Not at all. Spalding (phone): After you left today, I was talking with some people in my online support group. There's this one lady, Cynthia Tilden. She's been a real friend these last few years. Anyway, when she heard the name Lucas Bundsch, she couldn't believe it. She knows him. Watson (phone): How? Spalding (phone): Cynthia's in the group because her daughter Bonnie was killed eight years ago. The case was never solved. Bonnie dated Lucas Bundsch in high school. Watson (phone): Was he a suspect? Spalding (phone): No. Cynthia said that he never crossed her mind when Bonnie went missing, but now that the police think that he might have committed other murders, she's got some questions. Cynthia Tilden (phone): I'm confused. Tim made it sound like the police were sure Lucas killed these women. Holmes (phone): Well, he's only just reemerged as a suspect, Mrs. Tilden. He was dismissed too quickly in a case six years ago. He was brought to our attention yesterday, and we're becoming more and more convinced of his guilt. Mrs. Tilden? Tilden (phone): I, I'm sorry. It's just been so much to take in. I've been praying for a break like this for so long. Watson (phone): Can you tell us a little more about your daughter's case? It says here that she was taken from a school parking lot. Tilden (phone): Bonnie was a teacher's aide at a preschool. One night, she stayed late to decorate for Halloween, but she never came home. There were signs of a struggle near her car. A few weeks later, they found her. Watson (phone): That fits his pattern with two of the other women. Tilden (phone): When Bonnie was found, they said she'd been held for 11 or 12 days. Now I wonder if he had had her up at this parents' house on Oneida Lake. Holmes (phone): The Bundsch family has a second home? Tilden (phone): Well, it's just his now. His parents passed away. Holmes: It's the first I'm hearing of such a residence. You? Watson: You think that's where he takes his victims? Holmes (phone): We need to contact the Onondaga County Sheriff's office...Mrs. Tilden? Tilden (phone): Dale? Holmes (phone): Excuse me? Tilden (phone): Our sheriff, Dale Galbraith. I know him well. He's been patient with me all these years. If you're coming up here I could arrange for him to meet you and take you out to the lake. Watson: Still hasn't shown up? Holmes: They're officially late. I'm having difficulty imagining what circumstances would waylay a mother who's waited eight years to see justice for her daughter. Watson: You have her number, right? Bundsch (phone): Tilden residence. Lucas Bundsch speaking. Are you calling for Cynthia? Holmes (phone): Where is she, Lucas? Bundsch (phone): I'm sorry, she can't come to the phone right now. Holmes: Listen to me. You're more compromised than you imagine. I suggest you don't make your situation any worse. Bundsch (phone): Please, don't tell me what to do. I'd like you come over here. I'll give you ten minutes. Holmes (phone): Lucas? Watson: How did he know we we're coming up here? 911 Operator (phone): 911. What's your emergency? Holmes (phone): Get me the Onondaga County Sheriff's office now. Sheriff's Officer 1: You the one who called us? Watson: Yes. Where's Cynthia? Sheriff's Officer 1: She's fine, actually. Says she's been home alone all morning. Holmes: She may not have been aware of the intruder. Have you searched the residence? Sheriff's Officer 1: We have men in there now, but there's no sign of a break-in. What's the idea here? Holmes: Cynthia Tilden, I'm Sherlock Holmes. We spoke on the phone last night. Watson: You asked us to meet with you today. Tilden: I don't know either one of these people. I've never seen them before. Holmes: Your voice, it's different. You're not the person I spoke to, are you? Watson: Mrs. Tilden, did you have a daughter named Bonnie? Tilden: What? No. I don't have any kids. Holmes: I suppose that's not your phone number, is it? Tilden: No. Look, what's this all about? Holmes: We've been duped. Bundsch: You broke my window? Holmes: It wasn't me. I'll take a polygraph if you like. Bundsch: I thought we cleared everything up the other night. Holmes: Do you deny calling me yesterday and leading me to believe that you had harmed an innocent woman? Bundsch: Of course I deny it. Holmes: I underestimated you. I thought you were just a serial killer. Now I know you're a catfish as well. Bundsch: Catfish? Holmes: Someone who uses social media to create false identities most typically for the purpose of pursuing online romance. You haven't been pursuing romance, have you? You've been creating identities so you can keep tabs on your victims' loved ones. Befriending them in chat rooms and the like. It's not enough for you to slowly torture someone over time, no. You want to keep the game going. You want the ripple effect. Bundsch: I have no idea what you're talking about. Holmes: Cynthia Tilden, the real one. You took her name and her image and you created a tribute page to a daughter that she never had. Complete with falsified articles about her murder. You used Cynthia's identity to infiltrate a chat room frequented by Tim Spalding. You know Mr. Spalding. You abducted his wife in 2011. And when he mentioned Allie Wabash during an online support group meeting, you saw an opportunity for a little bit of fun. You fabricated a relationship between Cynthia's daughter and his wife. And then you call me and my partner, and you send us to Syracuse to humiliate ourselves. I imagine you used some of the lovely equipment here to alter you voice. Receptionist: Lucas, is everything okay? Bundsch: Everything's fine, Amy. Can you click off the intercom? Holmes: You don't want your uh, your employees to know that you've repeatedly abducted, raped and murdered young women? That's smart. Bundsch: You're such a strange man. Holmes: I'm an angry man, Mr. Bundsch, thanks to you. I'm curious. What alter ego did you adopt to observe Samantha Wabash, hmm? And, and how did you feel when her grief finally drove her to take her own life? Was that what you were hoping for? Bundsch: I was actually very sorry to hear about Samantha. Despite our differences, I think her death was tragic. But maybe it's a blessing in disguise. She did have a certain understanding of what her sister may have gone through in those weeks before her death. But what if the truth was, was much, much worse? Receptionist: Lucas! Holmes: I sense I should hire an attorney. Gregson: Well, then, you're wrong again. Bundsch's lawyer says his client isn't going to press charges at the moment, could change. But he's down at court slapping you and Joan with a restraining order. Holmes: She wasn't even there. Gregson: She's your partner. Holmes: I suppose he deserves more credit for restraint than I do. Restraining order is the most effective way to hobble my investigation. Much more than a night in jail. Gregson: Your investigation, your case, how this impacts you. You have any idea how often my neck is out for you? Holmes: I can offer you no satisfactory explanation. It was not a decision, it was an impulse. He was gloating. Gregson: That is what he does. He was baiting you, and you fell for it. You have sabotaged any hope of prosecution based on any of the evidence you've collected so far. What you saw at the poly, your conversations, out! Do you think the D.A.'s gonna put you on the stand now? Holmes: What I owe you, beyond an apology, is an airtight case against Lucas Bundsch. Gregson: No, no! You are not getting within a hundred feet of Lucas Bundsch or this investigation. Holmes: Captain... Gregson: You are off the case. That's final. Watson: How's your hand? Holmes: Wet. Watson: Let's take a look. You know you broke your finger, right? Holmes: Did I? I know what you're thinking, you know. Watson: Amaze me. Holmes: I should have known better. Going to Bundsch's place of business was a miscalculation. Watson: It was a mistake. Holmes: I should have been nicer to the man, no? I should have extended my zone of courtesy to him. Asked him very, very politely if he would confess to the brutal rape and murder of three women. Watson: Actually, I think you showed great restraint by not beating him to death. Holmes: I endangered the investigation. And there is no more cardinal a sin. Watson: Well, the restraining order isn't gonna make things any easier unless you've figured a way around that. "14-28 Humboldt. No rush. The police are already there." Holmes: It's from the same number Bundsch used to impersonate Cynthia Tilden yesterday. Bell: Hey. What are you guys doing here? Holmes: What happened here? Bell: Girl by the name of Jenna Lombard got snatched up. Roommate came home, found the door kicked in. Jenna's purse was here, but she wasn't. So the roommate called 911. Who invited you guys here? Holmes: Lucas Bundsch. Bell: What? Watson: He's the one that took the girl. Bell: How you know that? I'll take a wild guess and say this is the number he used to yank your chain yesterday? Tech assist said it was a burner phone, didn't he? Holmes: Can't be used to trace back to him, if that's what you're asking. I would propose that we use it to triangulate his location, but it's hard to imagine that he didn't destroy it after sending the text. Bell: Look, if Bundsch did this... Holmes: Which he obviously did. Bell: If he did, you can't be here. Neither of you. I'm sorry, Captain was clear. You're both off the case. Now, I'll work the number he used to contact you. Hope you were wrong about him destroying the phone, but other than that... Holmes: It's all right, Detective. We understand. If you and the Captain decide that we can be of assistance, please don't hesitate to call us. Watson: Hey, you figured out something with Bundsch, didn't you? How we're gonna get him. If you didn't, you wouldn't have left so quietly. Holmes: I took the missing girl's hairbrush out of her purse. The hairs entwined in it will be brimming with her DNA. Watson: I don't understand. Holmes: You're right, I have figured out how we're gonna get Bundsch. Samantha Wabash had the right idea. Circumstances have conspired to keep me from proving that Bundsch, amongst other things, has abducted Ms. Lombard. So instead, I'm gonna frame him. Watson: Sherlock, you cannot keep ignoring me. Holmes: No, I, I'm not ignoring you. I was just trying to avoid a sotto voce discussion of a criminal conspiracy in the backseat of a taxi. Watson: We are not framing Bundsch. Holmes: Nope. We are not doing anything. I am undertaking this task alone. It was my temper which resulted in our dismissal from this case. The restraining order against us makes an independent investigation impossible. We have no recourse. I have no choice. Watson: But if you get caught, you end up in jail, we both do, and Bundsch, he never will. Holmes: Your wallet. Lifted from your purse on the way home. Even as you stared daggers at me from three feet away. It's a mere reminder that however skilled you know me to be at deducing how crimes are committed, I am every bit as adept at committing them myself. Tomorrow morning, an anonymous tipster will report that they saw Bundsch pushing Jenna Lombard into his vehicle. Her hair will be found on his backseat. And he will go to prison. Not elegant, but it doesn't have to be. It has to be fast. The clock is ticking on Jenna's life. Watson: And you honestly think this plan is gonna save her? Holmes: Once Bundsch is in custody, the prospect of life without parole will loom large, Jenna's location will be the only chip he has to bargain with, and he will break. Watson: But if Bundsch doesn't talk, Jenna dies. We don't know where she is. And while he's being booked, processed and waiting for a court date, she's still in some basement somewhere with no one to bring her food or water. Holmes: Yeah, you're right. Watson: You know, we, we will figure something out. Holmes: No, you're right, I mean he has to attend to them, we know this. He kept Allie Wabash for two weeks. He kept Denise Todd alive for months. He has to tend to them, monitor them. He has to make sure they haven't escaped. I think I know where he keeps them. Gregson: Lucas Bundsch. Captain Gregson, NYPD. Bundsch: Now, I tried to be reasonable with you people, but I guess that was a mistake. What is he doing here? Holmes: I'm accusing you of serial murder. Bundsch: Oh, again? You know he's not supposed to be within a hundred feet of me? Gregson: Yeah, we worked that out when the judge issued this warrant. Holmes: So, when you bought this place, it was home to a failed Internet startup company. Over the years, it's been put to many different uses, but of course, the square footage has always remained the same. Until it mysteriously shrank. These are the plans you submitted to the city when you applied for a permit to install this studio. One would expect this storage closet to be about ten feet deeper. Gregson: We're gonna go take a look. Why don't you uh, come with us. Move that stuff out of the way, please. Holmes: When you were asked about your whereabouts the night Samantha Wabash shot herself, you said you were working here. I thought I saw you bite your tongue to fool the polygraph, but as you predicted when you visited my home the other night, your cell phone activity said you were telling the truth. Strange. I was stuck in a binary mode of thinking. Is it true? Is it false? Turns out it was neither, it was both. You were here, you just weren't working. Gregson: Lucas, where's the key? Holmes: I think we should get him out of here. If she is alive, she shouldn't have to see his face again, should she? Gregson: Get him out of here. Jenna Lombard: Please, I need help. Holmes: Jenna? Lombard: Help me. Help, please. Please, help me. Please, can you help her? Holmes: Her? Lombard: She's been in here longer than me. He gave us something. It, it made me sleepy. Gregson: Process everything in that room. But the CSU photographer shoots the whole place before you touch it, huh? Tim Spalding: Excuse me? Are you Captain Gregson? Gregson: Yeah. Tim: I, I'm Tim Spalding. I'm the husband. One of your people called me. Gregson: Oh. Tom Gregson. Come with me. Is my wife really okay? Gregson: She's in shock. She's shaking off some sleeping pills her captor made her take. Tim: But she's here? Gregson: She's with the paramedics. She's been asking for you. Kathy Spaling: Tim. Gregson: Everybody? Listen up. It has come to my attention that there's some of you that aren't thrilled the way some things are done around here. Think I've given our consultants a little too much sway. Some friends of mine wanted to let me know before it was too late to right the ship. And I appreciate that. We've got a mission here. It's to protect this city and the citizens that live in it. You are all part of that effort every day. Most of you do yourselves and this department proud. And for that, I want to thank you. But if anybody has a problem with how I utilize all the tools at my disposal, be it Holmes and Watson or the coffee machine there's the door. Back to work. Holmes: I've given further consideration to your rebuke regarding my capacity for niceness. Watson: I didn't mean it as a rebuke. I was trying to have a conversation. Holmes: Either way. You have a point. There is unquestionably a certain social utility to being polite. To maintaining an awareness of other people's sensitivities. To exhibiting all the traits that might commonly be grouped under the heading "nice". Watson: Hmm. I think you'll be surprised how easy it is to earn that designation. Holmes: No. I am not a nice man. It's important that you understand that. It's going to save you a great deal of time and effort. There is not a warmer, kinder me waiting to be coaxed out into the light. I am acerbic. I can be cruel. It's who I am. Right to the bottom. I'm neither proud of this, nor ashamed of it. It simply is. And in my work, my nature has been an advantage far more often than it has been a hindrance. I'm not gonna change. Watson: You have. You're not the same person I met a year and a half ago. You're... Holmes: Good to you? Yeah. For the most part. I consider you to be exceptional. So I make an exceptional effort to accommodate you. But you must accept that, for as long as you choose to be in my life, there will occasionally be fallout from my behavior. That must be a part of our understanding. Watson: No one can accept something like that forever. Holmes: To thine own self, Watson. Category:Transcripts